efedfandomcom-20200216-history
Exodus
History Started wrestling at a young age of 15 after his father died in a mugging. At first it was just a gig to make money but he learned to enjoy it. Through out his short yet exciting career he has held the European Championship in almost every federation he has been in as well as a multi-time tag team man. IJW Exodus started his Career in Insane Juggallo Wrestling a short lived but fun-loving e-fed as one of the few non-juggalo face characters. Through out his time there he had a rivalry with Prince Zuggalo that lasted in some fashion through out both their careers with the company. This is mostly remembered in the form of their tag-team rivalry. Prince Zuggalo teaming up with 2 Dead to form Juggalo Royalty and Exodus teaming with Lil Lycan to form the Pagan World Order. While J.R. and PWO would exist in many forms through out the years Prince Zuggalo, 2 Dead, Exodus and Lil Lycan, were a constant in all renditions of there respective teams. Both groups would eventually turn into large stables and have one last hurrah at IJW December to Dismember, IJW would go defunct about a year later Free Agent After IJW was dead, Exodus became a free agent, going to wrestling events on a 'as needed basis'. Most of these were started by good friends and former wrestlers from IJW. * Back Yard wrestling (BYW) * Hardcore Backyard Wrestling (HBW) * Silver Bullet Wrestling (SBW) * Underworld Hardcore Wrestling (UHW) WWE-XTV He then worked with the WWE owned ECW, under the e-fed WWE-XTV. They put him over as a championship holder numerous times, however they only let him win and defend only Unsanctioned championships. First it was a feud with Ted DiBiase, Jr. for the 'Million Dollar Championship'. Then when Lance Storm came back Exodus feuded with him for the 'Saskatchewan Hardcore International Title' even though he wasn't Canadian. After that went into a feud with the then heel Shawn Michaels for his 'Disputed Intercontinental Championship'.Exodus soon grew tired of this. Dispite the fans loving him the WWE staff didn't respect him to give him a real title. At that time an new angle appeared. NWO Division A reformed New World Order created there own division 'Saturday Night NWO'. He was drafted to NWO and there won The NWO Tag Team titles with 'The Black Scorpion' David Flair under the management of Sheik Abdul Bashir. As time went on and loosing the tag team titles he would win the NWO European title. He then reached the top of the ladder winning the NWO World Heavyweight Championship. However soon after he won the championship the WWE did a 'bought out' angle and all NWO superstars were re-drafted to the WWE divisions. Frustrated Exodus threatened to quit if he did not at-least fight for the heavy weight title. As the WWE championship was on Smackdown! He fought current ECW Champion Danny Doring in a Championship/Hair Match. He won the match but a last minuet change was made. Not willing to loose the ECW Belt Danny instead gave Exodus the ECW FTW Heavyweight Championship. Exodus punched Danny and quit on stage taking them FTW Belt with him. Now he is in in a mixture of financial reasons and pride. He will sometimes carry the FTW belt with him on stage to insult WWE. PWF Exodus joined the Professional Wrestling Federation at http://forums.wrestling-radio.com/ (website no longer in service) and continued his famous Viking gimmick despite concerns it was too much of a cartoon character as compared to the other more baseline characters established already in PWF. XHW Probably his most unsuccessful era, Exodus' Stint in Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling was interesting but seemed to lack focus, failed gimmicks, and injuries WCGW Exodus would go to work for World Class Global Wrestling with sporadic appearances throughout the next few years Return to XHW GWA Moveset Finishers *Exodus Effect: Exodus kicks the opponent in the gut as in a flowing DDT and hits the snap DDT. *Viking Deathlock(Scorpion Deathlock) *Viking Burial (Jackknife powerbomb + Tombstone Pile Driver) Commonly Used Moves *Big boot *Somoan Drop *Choke slam *Arm twist rope walk chop(Undertakers Old School) *Spear *Clothesline *Top Rope Muscle Buster *Diving Elbow Drop. *Diving Fist Drop *Superplex Championships Insane Juggalo Wrestling * IJW European Championship * IJW Tag-Team Championship 3x w/ Lil Lycan BYW * BYW European Championship HBW * HBW European Championship SBW * SBW Russian Championship * SBW European Championship UHW * UHW Championship * UHW European Championship * UHW World Tag Team Championship 5x (2x w/ Lil Lycan, 2x w/ Mathas Black, 1x w/ Big Samedi WWE-XTV * XTV Million Dollar Championship * XTV Saskatchewan Hardcore International Title * XTV Disputed Intercontinental Championship * XTV-NWO Tag Team Championship 1x w/ 'The Black Scorpion' David Flair * XTV-NWO European Championship * XTV-NWO World Heavyweight Championship * Rightful XTV-ECW Heavyweight Championship * XTV FTW Heavyweight Championship PWF * PWF U.S. Championship * PWF Hardcore Championship * PWF Tag Team Champion 3x (2x w/ Kloraksatan, 1x with Azul Vampiro WCGW * WCGW European Championship 2x * WCGW Television Championship * WCGW Ironman Championship * WCGW Tag Team Championship 4x (2x w/ Fray Guerrero , 1x w/ Azul Vampiro, 1x with Sheik Rey Shiraz) Category:Original Category:Browse